Operation: Chizuzu and Mizuzu
by Hanari502
Summary: Six years after their invasion of Pekopon started the Keroro platoon receives an unexpected visit from an old academy friend out on vacation. Though the meeting starts off pleasant and seemingly normal there's a darker side to the new Keronians presence that could spell life or death for Keroro and his friends. And what's this about a relationship? (Orikero and FC warning)
1. And so it begins

Hello my name is Hanari Sandoyu and i will be providing your reading material for the evening. Or morning...or afternoon...

This story is currently in review, it is finished, I'm just tweaking things a little.

If you are confused by something then message me and I will fix it.

This story is based mostly on a DororoxOC relationship and maybe a KururuxOC relationship.

There will be a sequel...

* * *

(It was another normal day at the Hinata household. Keroro was inside his base building Gunplas models, Natsumi was listening to 623's radio show, Fuyuki was online researching Stonehenge, Mama was at work, Kururu was in his lab doing something destructive/evil/annoying, Tamama was eating candy, and Giroro was outside burning dead leaves with his kitty. Yup…just another normal day…)

Unbeknownst to our cast, there was a little pod in space with two female Keronians in it.

'_That's it right? That little blue planet?'_

"Yes I believe so. The map says it's called earth. This is where Keroro landed, aru."

'_I wonder how far the idiot's gotten with the invasion'_

"Don't call him that Mimi! Keroro our friend!"

'_Feh. Whatever.'_

"Target found. Locked. Launching in 3…2…1…Launching aru!"

'_Here we go!'_

* * *

We switch scenes now to see Keroro making his precious Gunpla, a smile plastered on his face as he hummed his theme song.

"Okay so side 312a goes into slot 459c and…"

Suddenly, his hand slipped and he broke off a piece that he had already glue on in the beginning.

…

"GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Giroro was outside polishing one of his many, many guns. It was that time of day where the sun wasn't quite gone, the sky was bright orange, and a giant scream can...

Wait a second...

Giant scream?

"GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Giroro stopped polishing his gun and rushed to the house with it in hand, ready to shoot any unknown entities.

"What has that idiot done this time...?"

* * *

"Yaaay! I get to eat lots and lots of cakes!"

Tamama cheered as he sat before an entire table filled with colorful, fruity, chocolatey, delicious cakes. Momoka was eating a small portion of a cake and Tamama was stuffing his face.

"Tama-chan. which of these cakes do you like the best? Paul and I were going to sell some in the bake sale."

'**And ****we'll give the best one to Fuyuki so he'll fall madly in love with me!**' Inner Momoka thought, clenching her fist in victory. Tamama continued to stuff his little sugar and cream covered face.

"Momo-chi I like the strawberry creamed one, NO NO WAIT the chocolatey creamed one...NO NO, the orangey creamed one!" (A/N: It's pumpkin pie)

"Tama-chan. which one do you like the best?"

"Umm...I like the one with lots of pretty colorful fruits!"

All of a sudden they heard a scream.

"GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What was that scream?" Momoka panicked. They both looked in the direction of the Hinata house.

"Gunso-san!" Tamama yelled as he stood up. "Momo-chi I'm sorry but I have to go!" and he ran off.

"I'm coming with you!" Momoka called to hin **"After all if we're going to Fuyuki's house then i could try out my latest plan! Get Fuyuki-kun to try my cakes and we'll fall in love!"**

Momoka grabbed a cake box and followed him.

* * *

Deep in the darkest confines of the base, a little yellow alien was chuckling to himself, apparently pleased with what he had just completed.

"Kuuuuu ku ku ku! I have finally finished my latest invention. The 'Ultra sound transmitter!'" Kululu marveled in his own genius. "It can multiply the intensity of any sound it absorbs and shoot it back tenfold!...now I need to test it."

He walks over to a table that looked like a DJ stand. He plugged the amplifier in and pressed the button. "Pochito!"

"GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The amplifier picks up keroro's scream and amplifies it to the point where Kululu can't even stand anymore.

"!"

He drops to the ground, his glasses shatter, and theamplifier breaks due to extreme sound exposure.

After a small wave of unconsciousness, Kururu sits up and gropes around for his glasses. "...megane, megane..."

* * *

A little while away we zoom in on a touching scene between ninja comrades. They're sitting in a tree right next to a beautiful waterfall, meditating and enjoying the serenity of the scene.

"Koyuki-dono." Dororo, the small blue ninja-like frog looked towards his female companion.

"Eh?" the girl stopped meditating and tilted her head towards him. "What is it Dororo?"

"Do you think that Keroro will ever stop teasing me? Or stop forgetting about me..." he asked somberly.

"Hmm...well you're friends. And friends are always friends even when they don't act friendly!" she smiled, completely oblivious to the cruelties of the world.

"Koyuki-dono…"

Koyuki scooted over and hugged Dororo

"Even if he doesn't act friendly, you two have been friends since you were little right?"

"...yeah...you're right...I think…"

And as if this scene couldn't get any more touching...

"GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's that sound?" Koyuki jumped up ,prepared for an enemy attack.

"Keroro-kun!" Dororo panicked. "Koyuki-dono, I have to go!"

"I'm coming with you!"

They jumped off into the trees.

* * *

Keroro was lying on the floor, in the corner, in the fetal position, having a Dororo like trauma switch. His Gundam model lying on the floor, broken. Giroro and Tamama run into the lab. Kururu emerges from the floor (god knows where he's been) and Dororo drops from the ceiling. They stare at the scene for a while before Giroro walks forward.

"Keroro, what happened?"

"My RX-78-2 model…de arimasu…." A dark depression cloud seemed to hang over his head.

"Gunso-san, why do you look so sad desu?" Tamama was worried for his sergeant.

"It broke…" Keroro stared at the wall in front of him with empty eyes.

"Keroro-kun...it's okay...you can fix it with glue de-gozaru." Dororo tried to coax him out of the corner with rerassuring words, but it was no use. He was gone.

"Ah. He just broke one of his stupid models" Giroro huffed and turned towards the door. "…I'm going back outside"

"WAAAAAIIITTTTT GIROROOOOOOO! De arimasu." The color returned to his eyes as he stood up and turned to face Giroro.

"Eh? What?" Giroro stopped just as he reached the threshold.

"What did you just say…."

"Uh…that I was going back outside?"

"No before that!" Keroro was glaring at him.

"You broke one of your stupid Gunplas?"

"YES! For that you shall pay de arimasu…YOU SHALL PAY!"

"I'd like to see that!" Giroro retorted as he positioned his gun right in Keroro's face.

"Kuuuu-ku-ku-ku. This should be interesting." Kululu typed away on his laptop. "My money's on Taichou."

"Geeeeeeero-gero-gero!" Keroro laughed "you really think you're going to leave…without paying for what you have done, Giroro?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to leave!" Giroro's grip tightened. Keroro brought his hand out, as if aiming for a punch. Giroro's finger was just about to pull the trigger in defense, when Keroro's hand just stopped in front of his face, palm facing up.

"2456 yen for that RX-78-2 model please…de arimasu?"

Giroro just stared at him dumbfoundedly before kicking his incompetent leader in the face, knocking him out.

"Hell no!"

The other three just stared...

"...it looks as if I was wrong. I owe you money Dororo...not like i'm going to give you any...Ku." Kururu chuckled as he dropped slowly down into the floor

"But...I didn't bet anything..."

"Poor Gunso-san…"

Tamama and Giroro walked out. and Dororo sat down in a chair and meditated with his sword on his head, waiting for his leader to recover from the bashing Giroro just gave him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The little keronian girls in space plummet to their doom...

"Launch was not successful! I repeat…NOT successful!"

'_Let me take over! I can land this piece of junk!'_

"We're gonna crash! brace yourself!"

They crash, and boy do they crash…right into Giroro's tent. Lucky for him he wasn't inside it (this time). But he was walking out the back door when the craft hit. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the spacecraft. The pod top opens up and smoke comes out. Giroro points at the ship as two figures gets catapulted from the hatch. Still surrounded by smoke, Giroro walked forward aiming at where the intruders landed.

"Who are you? Come out with your appendages up!"

"…that was not cool…aru." One figure said as it stumbled around, trying to get a good grasp on the ground below.

"Friggin…ouch!" The other just kind of sat there…

The smoke clears. Giroro sees two keronian-like silouhettes.

"Who's there? I'll shoot!"

"That's not a proper way to treat a lady aru!" the first shadow started.

"Holy crap it's red and short...!" the other shadow stopped moving and just stared in his direction.

"Oh boy..." Giroro lowered his gun and put his hand to his head "What the hell is going on..."

* * *

Now inside the Keroro base, The Keroro platoon, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Aki, Momoka, and Koyuki were now staring at the new alien intruders in the middle of the floor.

Natsumi put her hands on her hips "It's like you're multiplying...eery week there's one or two more of you..."

Fuyuki observed the two new aliens. Clearly, they were both keronian. One of them had grey skin, bright golden-yellow eyes and glasses. She wore a purple dress and hat and her symbol resembeled a diamond shaped Yin Yang sign, and slung on her back seemed to be a messenger backpack that was shaped like a rectangle. The other had dark blue eyes and was an off-white color that made her white underbelly look like it was practically glowing. her hat was also white, but at the end of each flap there was a blue jagged pattern. Her arms and legs too had this dark blue Jagged pattern on them, and her symbol looked like a dark blue circle with a square cut out of it. It looked like a disconfigured ring.

The one with the purple dress scratched the back of her head and stared at the floor. She bowed to Giroro "Um…we're sorry for crashing into your tent. We'll fix it later. Aru…"

The white one just scoffed "I say we leave it. It's not completely our fault, so why shoudl we fix it?"

Giroro stared at the ground, a look of shock, disbelief, and relief on his face. "No…it's okay…I'll fix it…it's no big deal really. You didn't mean any harm. Ah...you don't need to bow to me you know..."

Keroro walked up to the golden eyes one and started poking her hat insignia. "Do I know you from someplace...de arimasu. You look familiar..."

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me...aru..."

Giroro kickd Keroro in the back of the head, knocking him sideways/

"You idiot..."

Dororo walked up calmly to the two new Keronians

"It seems our leader has suffered amnesia, de-gozaru."

Giroro pulls out a gun and pointed it at Keroro, for the second time. "If I shoot him will he regain his memories?"

"No violence! Aru..."

The three look over to the gold eyed one as held out her hands in protest. The white one scoffed.

"Don't start the violence until I get a camera..." She said.

Natsumi walkd over to the group

"Um…I don't want to be rude..." she started, looking directly into golden eyes "But…who are you?"

"Yeah, desu!" Tamama joined in, equally curious.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce ourselves." she looked surprised "I am Sergeant Major Chizuzu and this is Mizuzu. It's nice to meet you." She curtsy-bowed at Natsumi.

"Whatever..." Mizuzu chimed in

"Nice to meet you too. It's good to see a frog with some manners." Natsumi looked slightly impressed.

Tamama walked over to them "How do you know Gunso-san desu?" he inquired.

Dororo turned to Tamama "Ah that's right Tamama-kun. You weren't born yet when Keroro, Giroro and I were in the academy."

Giroro walks over. "It's hard to explain. Listen closely. Her name..." he pointed to Chizuzu "is Chizuzu. She is an information and infiltration specialist. She was a friend of ours in the Military academy."

"Was?" She looked shocked "I still am your friend...Right?"

"uh...Y-yes...uh... A-as I stated she is an information specialist. She has a book that contains information about anything and anybody that she's ever had an encounter with. It's kind of like a tactical Journal." he turned to her "You do have your book with you...right?"

She pointed to her backpack "Of course. I never go anywhere without it! It's good reading material once in a while. Plus Mizuzu likes to steal it sometimes..."

"Right, right…This book holds information of anything she has ever encountered, sometimes even before she has an encounter with it. Like...if she met Fuyuki and spent some time with him, knowledge of Fuyuki would accumulate in her book and within minutes she would have a full profile on him. And this one over here," He points to Mizuzu "Is dangerous. You do not want to get involved with her."

Mizuzu crossed her arms. "What the hell are you trying to do! Make me a bad example or something?" She protested

"No, I'm only stating the truth." The corporal retorted

"You wanna go at it guns for brains? Cause I will fight you right now! I will zap you into oblivion!" She got up in his face. He stared at her menacingly.

"I dare you..." he readied his lazer.

"NO FIGHTING!" Chizuzu shouted. "Mizu, get back here." She did as she was told, protesting the whole way. "Giroro...don't provoke her..."

"Feh..." he turnes to the private "Do you get that Tamama?"

Tamama stares at Giroro, nods, and stares at Mizuzu. "That's so cool! You can zap people? Can you do it now? Please desu!"

"Back off twerp," she shooed at him "I don't have time to be playing kiddie games with you..."

"You could be a little nicer to the guy ya know..." Chizuzu interjected. She looked over at Keroro who had an astonished look on his face.

'd-did she say first sergeant? That means she's one rank above me! impossible…'

"You're a rank above me?" he practically shouted.

"Yup." she turned around to show him her backpack, where the first sergeant symbol was shown. "I told you I would be, didn't I?"

Keroro got a sweat-drop. "I don't remember anything of the sort."

* * *

_*Random Flashback*_

_Tadpole Chizuzu is seen in a Keronian playground. She has a small white poncho on. she's sliding down the slide while Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro (young Dororo) play on the swings. __Chizuzu swings her legs on the top of the slide. Keroro walked over and started poking a sand mound with a stick._

_"Hey Keroro-kun." She started_

_"Eh? What is it Chizu-chan?" he looked at her._

_"When we get older, and are given ranks in the army. I bet you a whole serving of Udon that I'll be a higher rank than you, aru!" _

_"Gero gero gero! That's impossible, because I will be the greatest invader ever de arimasu!" Keroro boasted._

_"Well then it's a bet right?"_

_She slid down the slide to where Keroro was drawing._

_"Yeah it's a bet! De arimasu!"_

_they shook on it and went back to playing._

* * *

Natsumi puts her hand out to Chizuzu.

"Well...in any case, it's good to be polite. My name is..."

She is stopped short by Chizuzu holding her hand out to natsumi, stopping her from continuing. "Wait, don't tell me!"

Chizuzu pulls out a book and flips through the pages at such a speed, it looked as if the wind was blowing it. She stopped at a page, looked at it for a couple of seconds, and points at Natsumi.

"Hinata Natsumi. Likes: sweet potatoes, Saburo Mutsumi, radio show 623, and athletics. Dislikes: stupid frog Keroro, Keroro not doing his chores, whenever Keroro does crazy things like take over the world and/or blow up/modify the house..."

Natsumi stares at her stunned…

"Eh…yeah…so that book is really..." she lost her train of thought as Chizuzu walked over to Fuyuki.

Chizuzu flips a page in her book and points to him

"Hinata Fuyuki, Likes: the occult, Keroro Gunso, dislikes: whenever things don't go as planned, when Keroro lies to him, when bad things happen... well that's not vague at all..."

Aki walked forward and bent down so that she was level with Chizuzu. "You're adorable! You know, if you need a place to crash, you could always take refuge in Kero-chan's base." she said as if she didn't just control the house, but everything affiliated with it as well."

Chizuzu smiled at her "That's very thoughtful Mrs...?"

"Hinata...Aki Hinata. Manga artist and alien lover!" Aki said as she pointed to herself. "You won't see me much but it was nice to meet you!"

Chizuzu then proceeded to walk around and tell each person in the room about themselves, even if a little bit, and each person was surprised. Koyuki, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all when her page came up completely blank besides her name and a picture. Momoka took up two pages. everyone was interested in this purple clad Keronian. That is...until...

"Kuuuuu-ku-ku-ku-ku"

everyone turned to Kururu

"You seem to have done your research," he said as he eyed her up and down, studying her. He proceeded to do the same to Mizuzu.

She flipped a couple of pages and lands on a page with Kururu's picture on it.

"You are..."

"Don't tell me who I am..." Kururu interrupted, shooing at her with his hand "I know who I am, the real question here is, who are you...ku-ku?" Kururu turned to Mizuzu. "And what about you,little girl? do you have anything interesting as well?"

"Call me little girl one more time and I'll rip your earphones straight off your head and throw them into an incinerator!" Mizuzu shot back.

"You're an evil little thing aren't you? Kuuu-ku-ku. I'll gladly take you on...little girl..."

"Grrrr...Lemme see that book!"

"Hey!" Chizu was roughly shoved by Mizuzu as she grabbed the book.

"Let's see here...hah! You're the highest ranking officer here, but you're not in charge! What a letdown. And here I thought you were something impressive..." she casually drops the book into Chizuzu's hands and walked to stand next to her.

"I may not be in charge here but I'm smarter than everybody in this room." Kururu shot at her "Including you..."

"Don't be so full of yourself..." Mizu stopped and gave him a sidelong glance "If I wasn't being nice today I would put you in your place..."

"Ku-ku...try me..."

They glared at each other for exactly three seconds, Kururu chuckling the whole time, and then...

"Mizu Matter-Blast!" Mizuzu throws her hand out and a bolt of bright white lightning shoots forward, completely devastating the poor yellow scientist, leaving him singed, half conscious, and with broken glasses as he flailed around on the ground, twitching every second or so.

"Megane, megane..."

"How's that for little huh? Arrogant psycho-genius..." puffs of smoke come out from her head as she stood over his twitching, charred body.

"Mizuzu calm down for gods sake!" Chizuzu cried "Violence solves nothing. How many times have I told you this?"

"So many times I stopped listening." she turned to look at the rest of the group "Ah Giroro! It's a pleasure to see you again. We didn't finish our sparring match last time i saw you_._" She prodded his head

"That's because you ran away!" he yelled angrily at her, swatting her hand away.

"No it's because I called you back because you were wreaking too much havoc aru..." Chizuzu tried to clarify

"We got noticed by some higher ups didn't we?" Mizuzu tried to make light of the situation "I say it all worked out..."

"You trashed two houses with your matter blaster!"

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"Ugh...Just leave," Chizuzu face-palmed and pointed to the door. "Right now!"

And, Huffing and puffing in anger the whole way, Mizuzu stomped out of the base. The doors closed.

"Is it gone?"

Everybody looked towards Kururu as he came out from behind one of the consoles, aparrently hiding from the white monster. he had cracked glasses and a purple afro on (A/N: His afro is actually purple, yes it is, I've watched enough episodes to know this)

"Keep that whatever she is, away from me..." he brushed himself offand quickly fixed himself.

Chizuzu smiles at him "I'll try not to let her go crazy again, aru."

"Wow you know everything about everybody desu!" Tamama's eyes sparkled.

Giroro crosses his arms and nods his head "I told you she was an information specialist. She's one of the best in the Keron army."

Dororo walked over to her "It's been a long time, Chizuzu-chan, de gozaru."

"Ah, Zeroro. Long time no see." she scratched the back of her head "I missed you guys"

"It's not Zeroro anymore. I'm Dororo now." he corrected her

"Really? Well I guess we'll have time to talk about it later right?"

Keroro runs up and puts his arm over Chizuzu's shoulder "Of course! Chizu-chan! It's wonderful to have you here, de arimasu!"

"Keroro..." she twitched and glared at him "...don't touch me..."

"Ah sorry sorry." he quickly backed off, scared for his life "I almost forgot de-arimasu..."

"Is that how you speak to your superior officer SERGEANT Keroro, aru?" she straightened up so that she seemed more menacing than him.

Keroro panicked and broke out in a sweat. He quickly saluted her. "I'm sorry! I'll remember my place next time ma'am!"

Chizuzu stares at Keroro for a couple of seconds...and bursts out laughing

"Hahaha! Haha! Keroro I'm joking. I don't care about how you talk to me, aru."

"Thank goodness de arimasu." he clapped his hands together "Now that you're here we should celebrate our reunion! Right Giroro, Dororo?"

"Yeah."

"Absolutely, de-gozaru"

"Gero-gero-gero-gero"

"Giro-giro-giro-giro-"

"Doro-doro-doro-doro"

"Ah...what the heck...Chizu chizu chizu chizu"

At this point most of the humans have left the room due to lack of interest, leaving the four resonating frogs, Tamama, Kururu, and Angol Mois.

Tamama looked at the group and turns to Kururu. "Should we join in, desu?"

"Nah...Let them enjoy their nostalgia. It probably won't last for long. In case you haven't noticed most of the Keronians that we've seen don't really stay here for long. Kuu-ku-ku..."


	2. Another explanation de arimasu!

**Disclaimer!:**

**I do not own Keroro Gunso. Just Chizuzu and Mizuzu.**

* * *

Night has fallen. The pale glow of the moon illuminated the streets. Even though it wasn't full it was still pretty damn bright. After an eventful day at the Hinata household all is calm…or somewhat calm anyway...

Tamama went home with Momoka (whose plan failed….yet again.) Giroro went to his 'used to be' tent (which was now a small pile of ammunition and cloth) and poked at the dead leaves with a stick, with Neko right beside him. Keroro was inside the house, as was Kururu (doing whatever maniacal things he does) and other people were somewhere doing something. (Too lazy to go into detail)

Chizuzu walked outside into the backyard, replaying what had happened earlier in her head...

* * *

_~flashback~_

"_Gero-gero-gero-gero"_

"_Giro-giro-giro-giro"_

"_Doro-doro-doro-doro"_

"_Chizu-chizu-chizu-chizu"_

_"Chizu...Umm...Keroro..."_

_"Yes de arimasu?" he tilted his head in her direction_

_"I...I __mean...I can't stay here..."_

_"What do you mean you can't stay here de-arimasu? C'mon it'll be just like old times. We'll sings songs by Giroro's campfire and we can swap stories! Please it'll be fun de-arimasu!" he rambled on and on as he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her._

_"Keroro...Get the hell off of my dress..." venom in her voice._

_"__Ah right, right. Sorry I forgot again…" he removed his hands from her shoulders. Chizuzu looked at him solemnly. _

_"Yeah you seem to be doing that a lot today…" and she walked off. _

_~End flashback~_

After she left the group disbanded, everybody going their separate ways as night was approaching. Mizuzu took the spaceship somewhere to set up camp for the night, and Chizuzu was left in the backyard of the Hinata abode. She walked over to Giroro and sat down on one of his logs. She grabbed a stick and poked at the fire along with him, a solemn look on her face. Neko walked over to her and looked at her curiously. Chizuzu noticed this and pet her on the head.

* * *

Kururu was locked up in his lab. (As usual) he wondered about that Keronian girl earlier that day and her psycho alter personality. He started typing, upgrading the security system etc. when one of his surveillance cameras' started blinking.

"Ku-ku-ku…what do we have here?"

* * *

Chizuzu continued to poke at the fire in silence.

"Giroro…I have a couple questions for you…"

"Hm? Please don't bring up anything strange..."

'_Strange?'_

"Oh don't worry. I promise not to ask weird things. Just things I need to know. Like what happened to you guys, how long you've been here. Strictly legitimate questions, aru..."

Giroro stared at the fire for a couple seconds before taking a deep breath. "The army didn't send you here did they?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I came here of my own accord."

He prodded the fire. "What happened to us when we left...actually alot of things happened to us so I can't really say specifically...As for how long we've been here…I'd say about a couple of years…maybe 5 or 6…I'm not really keeping count."

"You've been here for 5 years…and you really haven't done anything?" she stopped poking the fire and stared astonishingly at him.

"Keroro gets sidetracked by the most retarted stuff..." he scoffed.

"And your platoon…While it's true that I know statistics…I don't know personalities…I mean I know you and Kero-kun and Zero…no…Doro-kun but the other people are new to me. Can you explain aru?"

"Ah…I'm not really a good person for that…but I can tell you some things about some people. First off is Tamama. He has a split personality. He can be adorable in one second and a rampaging demon the next. Make a note never to get him increasingly mad."

"Note made. Continue."

"He also eats a lot of sweets. its incredibly unhealthy. right now he's staying with a very rich pekoponian by the name of Momoka. He stays at her mansion so he's not here during the night. Then there's Kururu. I don't like him, and he knows it. In fact he could be watching us right now…"

'_You have no idea ku-ku-ku'_

Chizu's face goes o-o. "Is he some sort of weird stalker?"

Giroro sweat dropped. "No. he has camera's set up everywhere. And I mean everywhere. He's always on his computers and he creates these freako inventions and always tests them on me. He has some kinda grudge against me!" Giroro grows fire in his eyes and makes a fist. Chizuzu looks at him and half smiles.

"I have another small question. I noticed in my book that Kururu was a sergeant major. If he's a higher rank than Keroro then why isn't he in charge?"

'_Yes Giroro-sempai. Why aren't I in charge?'_

Giroro's head dropped slightly "Well quite honestly…he has an unpleasant aura...and a bad personality...and if he was in charge the whole platoon would either be too freaked out or too depressed to do anything…"

'_Depressed?_'

"Jeez…you make him sound like the devil aru…poor guy. How would they be freaked out? He looked just like any regular mad scientist to me aru…"

Giroro stared at her weirdly. "A-any regular mad scientist?...What have you been doing since we left?"

'_Ah. A question I would also like answered._'

Chizuzu sweat dropped. "Uh...you know...stuff and stuff…and other stuff aru. I've been to this place and that doing these things and this aru. So what can you tell me about the Pekoponians living here?"

Giroro picks up a gun (out of nowhere) and starts polishing it. "I can't really tell you anything about them. Fuyuki is a nice kid, his mom seems nice too, and Natsumi is also nice, but inside her beats the heart of a warrior. She's strong and she doesn't put up with keroro's crap. From the second I saw her I knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. her ability to continually thwart our plans, and her daring courage and strength, are truly traits to be admired..."

Chizuzu gave him a strange look as he seemed to be admiring her a liiiiitle too much. He noticed her staring and snapped out of his daze.

"Eh…um…never mind…"

Chizuzu suddenly realized what was going on. "Awwwww! Giroro! You like her! I'm so happy for you! That's so cute aru!" She hugged Giroro, but quickly let go "Ack...touching..not...uh...sorry about that...". Neko hissed at her. Giroro blushed and looked away quickly.

"I-it's not like that…I mean…maybe…for me…but…She doesn't really...notice...I really don't know." He stuttered "Don't tell anyone."

Chizuzu mock saluted him. "Your secret is safe with me. Ah…I should probably go check on Mizuzu...she went to go set up camp...did you see her take our pod away?…"

He took a bite of a sweet potato (A/N: I have no idea where it came from...) "My tent is in one piece isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right..." She turned to walk away.

"Wait! Chizuzu!"

"Hm?" She turned to him.

"Do you have it under control?"

"...well..." she stared at the ground for a long time. Giroro put down his stick with the half eaten potato on it.

"I didn't think so..."

"Giroro...it's hard to control something you've had to deal with for this long.. I've gotten good enough to prevent any extreme harm from happening..."

"Oh and you call electrocuting our intelligence officer anything but extreme?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" She snapped back at him "Besides...I can't stay for long..."

"Eh? Why? Are you on a timeline? What happened?"

"NOTHING I SWEAR!" she flailed frantically "It's just that we visited this place a while ago, some things happened, and ever since they found me they won't leave me alone..."

_"They?"_

Giroro looked intrigued "Who's they? And where did you go?"

"Umm...I'll tell you later...?"

"Well...how did you get here?" He threw some dirt on the fire to douse it. the warmth once radiating from it was fading fast.

She looked towards the sky "I got a lift...from an old aquaintance."

"Yeah...hey..."

"Eh?"

Giroro headed towards his tent "If you want more information about the people that live around here and visit often you should ask Fuyuki. He'd probably give you all the information you need."

"...Thanks...umm...He's the boy with the black hair...right? I'll ask him tomorrow."

'_Hmm…this girl…is interesting…_'

She looked around. "Did you see which way she went?"

"Hey! Chizuchi!" Mizuzu came floating down on a small hovercraft (much like Keroro's green one) "Let's go. i got everything all set up over there."

"Alright..." She got on the machine " Hey Giroro...Tell Kero-kun he owes me a serving of Udon!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure the idiot won't forget. He hates to lose!"

The craft floated away.

* * *

"I need to know more" Kururu thought out loud as he sat in his chair. "These two are very interesting...they did something...and i'm going to find out."

He pressed a few buttons and the screen vibrated for a second or two before the camera outside became unhinged from its socket and floated towards where Chizuzu had flew off. It followed their aircraft to a small area of dense trees not too far away. It was set up like a small campground, with sleeping bags laid out on a small mat on the ground. obviously, they had come prepared. Chizuzu hopped off of the hovercraft and jumped into one of the beds. Mizuzu took time to put the craft away next to their ship, before jumping into her own bed and falling asleep.

"I think I'll keep an eye on them..." Kururu mused "...for security reasons of course...kuuuuu-ku-ku-ku-ku..."

and as he laughed, his glasses reflecting the light off of his screens, he had no idea that a pair of golden eyes stood at the doorway, listening and watching eveyrthing he did.

* * *

**whoo...**

**second chapter remade and finished.**

**much better than last time. :P**

**Nyaa~**

**Pictures of the characters can be found on my DeviantART page**

**just go search Hanari502**

**until next time kiddo's :P**

**Ciao~**


	3. It is so NOT a date!

Disclaimer!

I do not own Keroro Gunso. Just Chizuzu and Mizuzu.

* * *

This chapter is cute ~3

At least I think it is…I think it's adorable :3

* * *

In the middle of nowhere…in the middle of nothing…Chizuzu was floating…eyes closed…immobile. Colors were all around her…random flashing mixing, swirling, moving colors (Like one of those windows screensavers). She was floating. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am i…?"

She floated and flew around in no particular direction, until she saw something. A little black speck in the distance.

"What's that?"

She floated in its direction. As she got closer she could make out the shape much better. She saw another Keronian girl. Her skin was dark purple, her hat was white, and she had no symbol on her stomach or cap. Although it was very hard to discern color seeing as though she was trapped inside a dark colored egg. She floated around the transparent structure and came in front of the girl. She put her hand on the orb…it felt like glass. The girl inside moved a little and opened her eyes. Chizuzu quickly removed her hand. The girl inside looked at Chizuzu and started to talk, but no words came out. She moved her lips, but there was no sound. Chizuzu spoke.

"I can't hear what you're saying aru….can you hear me?"

The Keron girl nodded.

"How did you get in here?"

She shook her head no.

"Can you get out?"

She shook her head again.

"Do you want me to release you?"

She looked at Chizuzu and nodded.

"But I don't know what to do aru-ne…"

"Zu……zu…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

The girl shook her head

"Chizu….zu. Wake up…"

"Aaaaack!"

* * *

"Chizuzu-chan!"

"Kyaaa!" Chizuzu flew out of her dream to see Dororo staring at her. "Eh…umm...Zeroro…wha…?" She rubbed her eyes.

He shook his head at her "I told you…its Dororo now…"

"Uh… yeah, sure, great, whatever" She exited her pod and looked around. She saw Mizuzu sleeping comfortably in the other one. "…what's up aru?"

"I was heading to Keroro-kun's and I found you sleeping here. I thought you might wanna come along de gozaru."

"Ah…to Kero-kun's? Hmm…um…do I have to?"

"Do you not want to?"

"N-not really…"

"Eh? Why not? What's wrong?"

"Ah…i…uh…just want to do something else…that's all. I haven't been on Pekopon for a while and I'm sure there are plenty of cool places to see…Hehehe…"

"Do you want me to show you around De gozaru?"

"Don't they need you at Kero-kun's house aru-ne?"

"No…Keroro's too much…it doesn't matter…"

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Shall we go then?"

"Ah…sure...but what about Mizuzu?"

Dororo thought for a second. "...Should we take her with us?"

"NO!" Chizuzu screamed and quickly covered her mouth before looking over and seeing Mizuzu still asleep. She sighed a breath of relief. "I mean...she can handle herself pretty well...let's not wake her right now..."

"Ah..." He nodded..." Well then...let's go"

* * *

-At the Keroro base of operations-

"...And that is my current invasion plan!" Keroro says triumphantly with his fist in the air. Giroro raised his hand. "Yes corporal?"

"Won't that be harmful to earth's environment and all the nature and things?"

"Eh? Giroro. You don't normally say things like that. Dororo's the one who…ah…wait a sec…where is Dororo?"

". . ."

"He didn't even drop out of the ceiling Desu…"

"Maybe he's mad at Taichou for always forgetting him. Kuuu-ku-ku"

"Noooooooo! I don't like when people are mad at me de arimasu!"

* * *

(Scene: the middle of the street. Chizuzu and Dororo have their anti-barriers up and people are all around them)

"…And that's how we failed plan 78."

"Wow…you guys have really done nothing here huh…"

"Well…we all get sidetracked. Taichou-dono has his Gunplas, and all of us have our respective flaws."

"Ah. Well everybody has flaws…I suppose aru. Well…if Keroro wasn't the leader would you have already taken over the planet by now?"

"Hmm…well our platoon always gets more done in the training room when Taichou-dono's not there…"

"Then why haven't you guys already invaded?"

"Well…I don't really know…ah…there's the park, de gozaru."

"Eh? The park? What's so special about it…?"

"When I was first reunited with my platoon after we landed here, Keroro-kun made a plan to plant flowers all over this area. But only after I turned down all of his other ideas…"

"So he made an idea that you would be happy with aru."

"Yes. But the plan backfired and the city ended up digging up all of the flowers."

"That's horrible aru! Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. But luckily Tamama's friend Momoka bought all the flowers and sent them to an island that she owned."

"Bought? Island? OWNED?"

"She's rich de gozaru…"

"Ah. Yeah somebody told me that already....So the humans here are okay with aliens walking around, aru-ne?"

"Not all of them…although this area seems to be pretty lenient. Although it does trouble me that if Keroro got serious about this invasion we wouldn't really be able to invade anything for a while since Japan is a water locked country."

"Ah…well while we're here why don't we play on the jungle gym and stuff, just like we were kids?"

"I'm not really the type to…"

Chizuzu grabbed his arm and pulls him towards the jungle gym, but quickly let go... "Ack....uh...c'mon. It'll be fun!"

* * *

(Hours later)

"Woot!" Chizuzu ran around a corner and took in the sights of the new street "Wow this planet is really interesting. The people on it are interesting too. I can see why you guys are taking so long."

"Chizuzu-chan, please take a break. I can't walk anymore…"

His statement was met by a dumbfounded stare by her "But you're a ninja…"

"Exactly. And you have worn me out considerably de gozaru...."

"Ehehe…ah." she scratched her head like she was embarrassed and then went into thought. "I forgot where my pod was...I wonder how Mizuzu's doing…"

"I know where it is." He told her "We'll go there later. Right now there's something I want to show you."

"Eh?" she looked at him "But we've already been all over the city aru…"

"Not yet, De-gozaru. There's one place that you just have to see. It's pretty high up and I know you don't like physical contact but it takes a long time to climb."

"So how do I get up there…you carry me?"

"That was the initial plan…"

She froze for a second before flailing her arms wildly "NO! No way! No touchy me! nyuuuuu touching…don't even THINK about it! No! Nononononononononono! No way in hell aru!"

"Well then we won't go de-gozaru."

"Nyuuuuu. Now you got me interested…now I have to see this place. Where is it?"

"The top of the Nishizawa radio tower."

"Eh?"

"That really tall radio tower over there." He pointed to it in the distance (You people know what I'm talking about right?)

"Holy crap that's high up." o-o'

He faced her once again "Exactly why I suggest not climbing…"

"No……I don't want to be touched…"

"It'll be fine…you can trust me." Dororo holds out his hand. Chizuzu looks at it...afraid, and then looks at him. "Why are you afraid of me?" he asked her with a solemn look in his eyes

She starts to shake and tears start forming in her eyes. "It's...not...you...."

Dororo took his hand back. "For as long as I've known you, you've been Haptephobic. You've had a fear of physical contact. You do this either to preserve your personal space, or to keep away contamination. If you really want to go to the tower, we could walk, but that would take forever and we would probably get there in a couple of hours, as opposed to me carrying you, which would only take a couple of minutes. I can assure you, I am not trying to invade your personal space, and i have no contaminants on my body. You have known me long enough to know that i will do you no harm..........Don't you trust me at all?"

She stopped shaking and looked straight into his eyes. "Why...are you so persistent? Why....why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me like this?"

"Why are you so afraid...?"

They stared at each other for a long time, before Chizuzu sat down on the ground and hugged her knees. "It's...not a fear…aru...I'm not afraid...of you...It's...a very long story...and i really do want to see the tower..."

Dororo walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Chizuzu."

"...I know...it's just…" she clenched her fists and she started sobbing into her knees "Please...*sniff*...don't hate me..." Dororo watched her with a saddened look. He started to reach out to pat her shoulder for comfort but quickly stopped himself. She was crying because she didn't want to be touched...or was it another reason?

"You're not afraid of being touched de-gozaru..." he started "If you were then you would have reacted like this when Keroro touched you before. You just find it uncomfortable...am i right?"

She stopped sobbing and looked up. "It's just...it feels weird...touching other people. That's why i wear this dress...so that nothing touches me....I've always felt this way....please don't hate me…"

Dororo stood up and looked towards the sky, which was turning the faintest shade of pink. "It's getting late...we should get going."

"But...what about the tower?" Chizuzu asked

"We can go tomorrow...we can start early."

She stopped to think for a second before shaking her head. "No...I don't want to wait until tomorrow…aru…I have things i need to do...tomorrow…"

Dororo held out his hand once more. "Then…do you trust me de-gozaru?"

She hesitated, and stared at his hand. "………I do…"

And she took it

After much squirming, squeaking, and laughing (don't ask) they had arrived at the tower.

"We made it." Dororo said.

"Please put me down…"

"Sorry" he put her down and sat on the edge of the tower frame. Chizuzu sits down a couple of feet away from him. The two stare at the sunset from the top of the tower. "Every time I come here I always think of how beautiful it is. It would be horrible to ruin its beauty. When we first invaded my mind was set, but now…I don't want anything bad to happen to this place. That's why we're invading as slowly as possible. Because we like being here, de-gozaru, and this place is our new home."

"………That's a really nice thing to think aru-ne. I hate being a mood killer so I'm just gonna be quiet now."

"Mood killer? What were you going to say?"

Chizuzu frantically flails her arms in an attempt to shoo away…something… "Oh nothing, nothing! It's nothing! Wow the sunset's pretty up here…"

"Yeah…"

"……."

"……."

Chizuzu scooted closer to Dororo so that they were only a foot or two apart. They gazed at the crimson sky for a long time, until she piqued the question…

"………Ah, Dororo-kun…."

"Yes?"

"Small question…how am I gonna get down…"

Dororo holds out his hand. Chizuzu mentally slaps herself, "Really…you're really going to go there…" she looks at it and sighs. "Is there any other way?"

"We could climb down de-gozaru." Dororo points out the ladder heading all the way down the structure. Chizuzu looks over the edge and turns white. What if she fell?

She walked back to Dororo, stares at his hand, and hesitantly and grabs it again. Much to her dismay, Dororo decided to carry her ALL the way across the city to her pod. After a couple of minutes they landed in the open space where the medium sized craft was parked.

"Well here's your pod." He said as he observed the pod-like vehicle

"You can put me down now…"

"Right." He puts her down and she brushes herself off (invisible dust? O.o)

"Thanks for finding it…I would've been totally lost. My sense of direction isn't really the best aru-ne…"

Dororo laughed behind his mask. "It would be bad if you got lost, de-gozaru."

"Yeah…umm…" Her cheeks were turning the faintest shade of pink "…I guess…this is goodbye…until tomorrow aru……"

"Ah…well…" Dororo's cheeks began to redden as well "Did you…have fun?"

"Yeah…I did. I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for…showing me around Pekopon aru-ne. Umm…I'll go to Keroro's meeting tomorrow. If you want me to I mean…"

"Yeah…That would be great…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned around and prepared to jump off.

"WAIT!"

"Eh?" Dororo turned around. Chizuzu took a deep breath before walking over until she was face to face with him. She closed her eyes, took another breath, and held her hand out. "Give me your hand." She told him. He slowly raised his right arm until it was level with hers. She hesitantly placed her hand on it. Her breaths became shorter and she started trembling slightly.

"Chizuzu…you're shaking…"

"I know…"

"You don't have to do this…"

"I know…"

"Are you going to be alright de-gozaru?"

"No…" she opened her eyes "But I trust you…"

And she wrapped her arms around him. He stood there…shocked. Chizuzu…the Keronian who despised physical contact of all kind, was hugging him. She was trembling and probably very uncertain of what she was doing…but she was hugging him nonetheless. Eons seemed to pass as they stood there. After a while…she spoke.

"Thank you…Dororo-kun…" she leaned on him some more.

"I didn't do anything…de-gozaru." he waited for a response…but found none. "Ch-Chizuzu-chan?" he pulled her away to see that she had (somehow) passed out. "Ah! Chizuzu!"

"HEY!"

A voice was heard close by. Mizuzu walked out from (apparently) under the ship. She was covered in grease, oil, and dust. "What do you think you're doing?" She walked closer, cleaning herself (for the most part) with a rag. "Chizuzu? What happened to her?" She ran over and took Chizuzu from Dororo's arms. He watched as she checked her forehead and pulse. "She's got a fever..." She glared at him. "What did you to do her?"

Dororo went into slight trauma mode

"I didn't do anything…de-gozaru…"

* * *

After sorting out that mess, Dororo headed back to the base. He was remembering what Mizuzu told him.

_"She'll be fine by tomorrow morning." She put Chizuzu in one of the sleeping-bag-couch things "She'll be able to go to the meeting tomorrow. She just needs rest. But I gotta tell ya…for her to pass out…somethin really crazy must've happened."_

Dororo had arrived at the base. He opened the door to the conference room. "Taichou-dono I've returned from…"

Wind blew leaves across the screen as nobody was there…

"Of course they forgot about me again…what was I thinking?"

"Kuuuuuuu-ku-ku-ku-ku"

"Eh…" He looked around, "Kururu-dono. Is that you?"

Kururu walked out from some random dark corner (go figure) and approached the Lance corporal.

"They all left. Actually they were all quite worried about you today in the meeting." He informed the ninja.

"They were worried about me?" He started crying slight tears of joy "Aaah I'm so moved"

Kururu chuckled "It was quickly dismissed though and they started talking about other things."

A depression cloud hung over Dororo as he sits in a corner "Keroro-kun's too much…"

"Yes, yes, whatever." Kururu shooed away the thoughts "I caught some interesting footage on one of my surveillance cameras today."

"Ah…" Dororo stopped being depressed "what kind of footage."

"Oh nothing important." his glasses glinting in the dim light of the room "But I wonder what Taichou would think if he knew you skipped out on an important invasion meeting to go on a date. Kuuuu-ku-ku-ku."

"W-what?" The ninja was taken aback "It wasn't a date! It was me showing her around Pekopon. That's all it was! It was to hopefully recruit her in our aid to invade Pekopon!"

"Methinks thou doth protest too much…"

"What?"

"Let's roll a clip. Pochito!" Kururu pressed a button on a remote (that he pulled out of his ass XD) and a widescreen TV drops from the ceiling. He presses another button and a video of Chizuzu hugging Dororo is played. After a while (of watching a never ending hug) the video goes off and the TV goes back into the ceiling. "Not a date? Then what was that? A person who clearly does not like physical contact randomly hugging another person, inducing physical contact? That was the end of a date Dororo-sempai."

"N-no it…it wasn't…" now that Dororo thought about it…it did seem like a date. The whole sunset thing….his face turned crimson and he stared at the floor. "She fainted…so it didn't really……maybe it was a…"

"Kuuuuuuu-ku-ku-ku…"

Dororo appeared next to Kururu with his blade out of his sheath and holds it up to Kururu. "You tell anybody…I will destroy your lab…"

"Sounds a little dark for you. You dare raise your blade to a superior officer?" an ominous aura radiated off of the psycho genius.

Dororo quickly puts it away and quickly apologizes to Kururu. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry." He reassured him "I won't tell Keroro. I'll keep your little secret. Kuuuu-ku-ku-ku"

"Thank you…" Dororo was grateful.

"For a price…of course"

Kuuuuu-ku-ku-ku-ku

* * *

Freaking took up 8 pages in my Microsoft word…damned revisions…this is the final version of this chapter. If you don't like it…well then too f*cking bad. The rest will be revised whenever I get to them. Although I do advise you NOT to read them as they will make no sense. Yup…I'm completely changing the face of this story. Maybe I'll add another chapter or something…or a couple other chapters…or delete some chapters…it depends on how I feel. But all in all…this chapter is much better than what it originally was…

Nyaa~


	4. Screams and Dreams

I am warning you people right now. During the course of me making this story I will go back and change some previous chapters. It's best to read them over again. Okay back to the story Aru-ne!

* * *

"A…price?" Dororo asked, slightly taken aback. But he should have expected as much, considering whom he was dealing with.

"Just a small price…nothing major…"

"Kururu sochou…" Dororo started "What are you getting at…"

Kururu chuckled to himself

"I want…"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Or this tape gets put on the internet, and sent straight to the rest of the platoon."

Dororo's eyes get watery and he goes into a trauma switch. He can hear his comrades laughing at him in his head. He quickly snaps out of it.

"So all I have to do is that?"

"Pretty much…"

"I will do it!" and Dororo disappears like the ninja assassin he is.

"Hmph…" Kururu mused to himself "I really don't see why he's freaking out over this. It's really not that big a deal…but then again. This could get very interesting…for me at least. Kuuuu-ku-ku-ku…"

* * *

_Nothing…is a word used to describe most things….is it confusing? It is. Am I a confusing person? I am. But I am also wise. Wise enough to know…there is trouble afoot…_

Chizuzu opened her eyes and was once again surrounded by the multicolored abyss. The dark egg holding the other Keron was floating calmly in front of her. She looked around…

"Did you say that?"

The keron girl inside the egg shook her head no. she held out her hand and placed it on the inside of the orb, and motioned for Chizuzu to do the same. She hesitated, but did as told. As soon as her hand touched the shell, it started to melt. Not really melt more like evaporate into goo….and the keron girl inside was restricted no more. She stretched, yawned, and floated around.

"You have questions for me…no?"

Chizuzu stared at the white Keronian until she realized…she looked exactly like Mizuzu…minus the emblems on her forehead and stomach.

"I thought you were dark colored cause of the orb…but you really do look like Mizuzu" Chizuzu observed the new girl "…are you Mizuzu?"

"I am not." She replied "I have taken a form most comfortable to you. Welcome, Chizuzu, to the realm of dreams."

Chizuzu looked confused, and then looked around her. Dreams? There was nothing there but swirling colors… "Could you explain it more aru?"

"Explain more?" The white girl replied "I can. Currently your mind is in a deep state of REM sleep. You are dreaming. For this experience to be better for you, we will call this the dreamscape. Whatever you wish to happen here, will happen. Can you make it happen? You cannot. Can I make it happen? I can…If you tell me. For example, your most recent memory perhaps?" The Mizuzu lookalike raises her hands and the white nothingness becomes the beautiful sunset she had witnessed earlier on the radio tower. The white Keronian disappears and Chizuzu sees Dororo standing on the edge of the tower.

_"Every time I come here I always think of how beautiful the world is. It would be horrible to ruin its beauty. When we first invaded my mind was set, but now…I don't want anything bad to happen to this place. That's why we're invading as slowly as possible. Because we like being here, de-gozaru, and this place is our new home."_

The sunset disappeared and turned back into the color scape. The Mizuzu lookalike reappeared as well. "Was that not beautiful? I represent all that is you, and all that is the universe. What should you call me? You shall call me Rah."

"Rah?" Chizuzu pondered "Odd name… okay Rah…why am I here?"

"Simple." She floated over and pointed to Chizuzu's forehead "Are you sleeping? You are…"

"I'm asleep, aru-ne?"

"Yes. And now it's time for you to wake up…there is someone here…"

Rah placed her finger on her forehead, and in no time at all

Chizuzu saw nothing but black.

* * *

"Bwaaaah!" Chizuzu jumped awake, breathing heavily. she looked at her hands, which were shivering uncontrollably. She hugged her knees and tried to regain her composure.

"Chizuzu?"

She looked up to see Dororo standing in the clearing. She quickly wiped her eyes and pulled the sleeping bag over her head…which failed to work due to the hugeness of her head compared to her body. (All of their heads are big XD) she looks up at Dororo and he cautiously moves closer.

"Chizuzu…did I wake you? Are you okay?"

"YEAH! Noooooooo I'm fine, really! Stay back a little…please…umm…What's up, aru?"

"Well…umm…you…that is to say…"

Mizuzu comes out from the bottom of the craft holding a wrench, once again covered in various fluids (It was probably oil…or transmission fluid…for spacecrafts…) "Oh spit it out already!"

"AH…Mizuzu-dono…" Dororo was slightly surprised. He didn't think she would be up this early… "well…ah…that is to say…I came to take you to the invasion meeting today, de gozaru" Dororo bows to them respectfully.

"……"

"……"

"Do I have to Chizuzu?" Mizuzu looked at her

"Yes…" She nodded "if I'm going then you're going…you can't be held accountable for your own actions…"

'sigh' Mizuzu cleaned herself off with a rag (that came out of nowhere…) and threw it aside.

"Fine…"

Chizuzu smiled and turned to Dororo "Okay we'll go…"

Mizuzu chimed in "There better be a good reason why…"

* * *

At the base...the Keroro platoon is assembled (mostly) and Keroro is slightly freaking out…

"Gerooooo! Why does nothing I do go as planned?"

"Ku-ku-ku…you just noticed this now?" Kururu replied, without even lifting his head from his laptop

"Maybe it's because you're completely inept…" Giroro stated as he cleaned his precious gun (wax on…wax off…xD)

"Everyone, I brought Chizuzu de-gozaru."

They all turn towards the door to see Dororo and the other two standing in the threshold.

"I'm here to you ninja pansy." Mizuzu huffed and walked in the room, sitting down in a desk behind Giroro.

"Ah Chizuzu, It's great to have you at one of our meetings de-arimasu." Keroro ran over "High five!" he put his hand up , but stopped and slowly lowered it down. "Eh…maybe that's not the best idea…Anyway it's great to see you. Actually why are you here?"

"Well…" she started "Dororo told me to come to this meeting…and he was really determined like something exciting was going on…so we followed him here…which was very hard…" She scratched the back of her head and sweat-dropped, until she felt a small poke on her back….

"Pochito!"

"Nyaaaaaaaah! Hiiiiyah!"

"Bwaaaah! *crash* Gah! Megane, Megane…"

It all happened in a flash. What happened you ask? Oh nothing really…just Kururu poking Chizuzu in the back and promptly getting kicked into the nearest wall, breaking his glasses (for the third friggin time XD)

"Do…..NOT…..touch….me…" Chizuzu glared at him. Mizuzu spoke up.

"Next time not only will she break your glasses, but I'll break your friggin neck too ya stupid swirly eyed freak!"

Everybody looked at them, scared for their lives, cowering together. An evil aura emits from Chizuzu and Mizuzu and they start laughing evilly (with their eyes whited out and their bodies turning dark etc, etc. go YouTube 'Kururu's insanity' and then start reading again)

"he…hehehehehihihichichichichi….."

"Fufufufufufu….."

"Chizuzu!" Dororo yelled. She snapped out of it quickly and saw Kururu on the floor.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! Kururu I'm so sorry I really am! Are you alright?" Chizuzu frantically freaks out and flails her arms while Mizuzu just stands and laughs. She fell to the floor clutching her stomach, still laughing.

"No…I'm actually not okay..." He tried to get back up "ku ku….i didn't know that the slightest touch would make you go crazy…"

"Well now you do aru! So don't touch me…" she lowered her head "…ever."

Giroro steps forward "Uh…Chizuzu…Why don't we continue with our invasion meeting huh?"

"Ah…yeah I guess so…"

"I have a question desu~!" Tamama raised his hand.

Keroro looked at him. "Yes private Tamama?"

"How did you guys meet?" He asked innocently. Everyone's reaction was different. Giroro smirked and crossed his arms, Dororo went deep into thought, Chizuzu laughed, and Keroro got 'that' look in his eyes. (like he was scheming something)

"Ge~ro-gero-gero…That…Private Tamama…" Keroro began "Is an excellent question…"

* * *

Alright…so this is the end of the edited third chapter. Completely changed, and with a cliffhanger. I'll keep trying to update…and upload chapters...

Nyaa~


	5. Soccer Flashbacks

"I have a question desu~!" Tamama raised his hand.

Keroro looked at him "Yes Private Tamama?"

"How did you guys meet?" he asked innocently. Everyone's reaction was different. Giroro smirked and crossed his arms, Dororo went deep into thought, Chizuzu laughed, and Keroro got 'that' look in his eye (like he was scheming something)

"Ge~ro gero gero…That…Private Tamama." Keroro began "Is an excellent question…"

* * *

_We take a little flashback to the Keroro of the past…when he was just a little tadpole. Chibi Kero! Alright…we see Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro (Dororo way back when) standing next to a school wall, slowly inching closer to the corner, trying to peer around it._

"_Why are we doing this again?" Chibi Giroro spoke up, waiting for Keroro to do something stupid._

"_Because Giroro," Chibi Keroro started "Pururu-chan is in P.E. right now, and they're supposed to be playing soccer today. Don't you wanna see Pururu-chan in one of those cute soccer uniforms?" He nudged Giroro, whose face turned pink._

"_Ah…I'm...uh…here to test my observational skills…that's right…" he looked away and started scratching at his cheek, his face turning a deeper red. Chibi Zeroro took this opportunity to speak his mind._

"_Ano…Keroro-kun…we shouldn't be skipping class…and we're right behind the net…don't you think we'll get hit with the ball or something?" The sickly boy said. Keroro walked over to him and started poking his surgeons mask. _

"_You worry too much!" He kept on poking, "Nothing like that's going to happen to-"_

"_HEADS UP!"_

_And (as predicted by Zeroro) Keroro was promptly hit in the face, hard, with a soccer ball. The shot sent him flying into a tree, which actually broke in half on contact. There, in the tree debris on the ground, right next to the soccer ball, which was completely unscathed, was a black eyed Keroro. _

"_Keroro!" Giroro yelled as he and Zeroro ran to him. A mix of female voices was heard. _

"_Whoa…nice shot! Ya broke it!"_

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry aru-yo!"_

"_Ara…is that…Keroro-kun?"_

"_What kind of idiot stands behind a soccer goal…"_

_Keroro came back to consciousness to see Giroro, Zeroro, Chibi Pururu, and two other girls standing over him. He had a lump the size of a softball coming out of his head. One of the girls was dark grey and the other was white. The dark grey one was wearing a purple dress with short sleeves, and the white one was wearing some kind of gold necklace. _

_Giroro spoke up. "It's a miracle…he lived." he sarcastically droned and shrugged his shoulders. _

_The grey one tugged on the white one's hat flap "Help him up." _

_The white one just shrugged out of her grasp "and why should I?" Pururu grabbed Keroro's hand and helped him up. She turned towards the white one. _

"_Did you see where the ball went?" she asked her. The white one looked around. _

"_It was supposed to be around here somewhere…" she started going through the rubble. Pururu turned back to Chibi Keroro. _

"_Keroro-kun. Are you alright?" _

_He nodded "Y…yeah. I'm fine."_

_Pururu gave a sigh of relief. "Then that leads to my next question…Why are you guys spying on my Gym class?"_

"_Why did you hit me with a soccer ball de-arimasu?" He retorted. Pururu looked confused. _

"_I didn't hit you with a soccer ball…" _

_The grey one raised her hand… "…uh…the one that hit you was actually me...aru…"_

"_Kero?" he tilted his head at her "...and who are you, de arimasu?"_

"_I found the ball!" The white one popped out of the debris holding a very badly scratched up soccer ball. She swiftly threw it back towards the soccer field and the game continued. She walked over to the grey one and pulled at her dress before they both ran off towards the field. She yelled back at the group. "C'mon Pururu. We got a game to win!" _

"_Alright! Sorry Keroro-kun. I have to get back. You guys can watch if you want. Try not to get hit again." and she ran back to the game, leaving a very confused Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro. _

"…_she never told me who she was…de arimasu…"_

* * *

"…So…you didn't tell him who you were?" Tamama inquired.

"We were busy playing a game." Mizuzu explained to him. "We didn't care about casualties or formalities. We just cared about winning…" She scoffed proudly "…which we did." Chizuzu cleared her throat.

"Although _I was_ worried about him, we were in the middle of a game and it would be very unsportsmanlike to just leave in the middle of it." Chizuzu told him "We did, although, come back later. After much persuasion on my part."

"You nagged the crap outta me." Mizuzu yelled at her. "I only agreed to go apologize cause you wouldn't shut up!" Chizuzu glared at her and she shut up immediately.

"…Anyway…we went back after the game to apologize to them."

* * *

"_That was Great Pururu-chan!" Keroro praised her admirably_

"_Not really…" she sighed "I didn't make any shots and I tripped over myself…twice…soccer isn't my sport…"_

"_Hey green kid with the star!"_

_The group turned around to see Mizuzu dragging Chizuzu by her dress towards them. _

"_She wants to to say something."_

_And with that she threw Chizuzu forward. She brushed herself off and walked up to Keroro_

"_Uh…I'm really sorry for kicking you in the face with the ball aru yo…" she fidgeted with her fingers "I didn't mean to…__and__ you shouldn't __have been standing behind the goal anyway aru__…__"_

"_Hmm? What was that last part?" Chibi Keroro asked._

"_N-nothing!" she laughed nervously before Mizuzu walked forward. _

"_The name's Mizuzu. My purple partner here is Chizuzu. We're the Yin-yang twins. At least that's what I like to call us. We're not really all that related but we're inseparable so it kind of counts…" Mizuzu explained. Keroro held out his hand_

"_I'm Keroro. And these are my friends Pururu and Giroro de arimasu." Mizuzu took his hand and shook it. Dororo got teary eyed and pointed to himself._

"_W-what about me?"_

_While Chibi Keroro, Giroro, Pururu, and Mizuzu talked, Chizuzu walked over to Zeroro. "Umm…he didn't introduce you…aru…"_

"_Ah." He snapped out of his slight trauma "R-right…my name is Zeroro. I hope we can become good friends." He held out his hand to shake hers but she just stared at it nervously. He noticed this. "umm…is there something wrong?" Chizuzu looked at him and shook her head no._

"_No…I'm…uh…*sigh*…I hope we can become good friends too, aru." And she smiled at him. He looked at her and blushed slightly._

'_Her aura is so warm…' he thought 'but…there's something there…'_

"_Hey blue kid! Heads up!"_

_Zeroro turned around, only to be knocked backwards by a small black and white sphere. Mizuzu had thrown the soccer ball at him. Chizuzu picked up the ball and threw it back at her._

"_His name is Zeroro…"_

"_Don't care. Kero-baka interrupted our game and now we're gonna fight." Mizuzu stated bluntly. Keroro lashed at her._

"_We didn't even do any damage! You still won de arimasu! And what's with you calling me baka! You don't even k-Gero!" Mizuzu threw the soccer ball at him. _

"_Shutup. We're gonna fight. A soccer match. Three on three. Me, Chizu, and Pururu against you three. Boys against girls. Sound fair?"_

_Giroro perked up. "A challenge? Sounds interesting. What do we get if we win?"_

_Mizuzu shrugged "I dunno…pick something."_

"_Alright." Giroro thought for a second. "Whichever team loses has to buy the other lunch. All you can eat. And the winner can eat anything they want, from any place they want. Sound okay to you?" Mizuzu thought for a second before nodding._

"_Sounds good."_

"_Woot! All I can eat Filet Mignon and Bruschetta aru!" Chizuzu sang happily. Keroro gawked at her._

"_Lady…you have some expensive taste…de arimasu."_

* * *

"Wow desu." Tamama was still curious. "Who won that match?"

"Actually, it was a tie." Chizuzu told him "We had to call it a tie because Mizuzu and Giroro got into a fight over the rules of the game.

"It's totally legal to punch the ball into the goal!" Mizuzu argued.

"Only if you're the goalie. Any other time it doesn't count!" Giroro shot back at her. They glared at each other viciously for a while and sparks flew from their eyes, colliding and creating a small shockwave between the two. Chizuzu checked the clock on the wall. It was noon.

"Umm…anybody hungry?" she asked, hoping to break up the silent quarrel.

"I am de arimasu!" Keroro practically skipped towards the door. "I hope Natsumi-dono made something delicious today!"

"Umm…Gunso-san." Tamama started. "Weren't you supposed to clean the house today desu?"

Keroro stopped skipping and an 'oh shit' expression was plastered on his face

"...G….GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

And that's the end of that. This chapter is actually completely new. I had to erase like…a ton of crap before I could post this. If you noticed, Kururu and Angol Mois had absolutely no speaking parts during this chapter.

Kururu: I was hiding from that white demon….

Me: suuuure you were. And the tooth fairy exists…

Kururu: I could make a tooth fairy.

Me: Really? But…how can you do that without crossing the boundaries of bio-engineering?

Kururu: I have my ways…kuuu-ku-ku-ack!

Me: *huggles Kururu*

See ya next time

Nyaa~


	6. Angelic Side Spa

I do not own Keroro Gunso! I do however own Mizuzu and Chizuzu. And on a side note, this chapter is virtually useless. It's like a filler episode :D

I got bored…

But seriously...you should still read it.

* * *

"Oooooookay!" Keroro paced back and forth on the podium/stage thing with Mois standing close by…just in case he fell off or something… "Now that that side-story's out of the way… does anybody have any ideas how to invade Pekopon de arimasu?"

"Isn't the reason you called us here because you had a plan?" Giroro yelled. Keroro walked over to him and repeatedly started poking his head

"You could say, completely unprepared…" Mois said half heartedly.

"Nope! I called you all here because we need a plan!" Keroro stopped poking and jumped backwards just as Giroro took a swipe at him. He pranced over to Kururu. "Do you have any idea's Sergeant Major?"

"Ku-ku-ku…" he started "well I have one but it's a little complicated…and expensive…and dangerous…"

"Gero?" Keroro tilted his head "Complicated?"

"Sort of…"

"Expensive?"

"Just a little."

"Dangerous?"

"Not for you…you play no role in the dangerous part."

"Perfect!" Keroro ran back to the podium "We will commence this operation immediately! What's it called?"

"Ku-ku-ku. It's called 'the using the new Keronians mind to destroy the earth' plan…"

Tamama blinked. "New Keronian?"

Everybody looked at Mizuzu. Chizuzu coughed and moved away from her.

"Well…you do have destructive tendencies…"

"You could say, sort of hot headed?" Mois pointed out eloquently (pfft)

Mizuzu looked at her, and then the rest of the group "Uh…wha-AWW HELL NAW! There aint no way you're gonna make me your damned guinea pig! Over my dead body!"

"I can arrange that…" Giroro scoffed

"You gotta problem ya stupid Jalapeño?" Mizuzu barked at him

"Actually," Chizuzu started "Jalapeños are green…I'm pretty sure."

"Who cares what color they are, They're hot, and he's hot headed!" Mizuzu scoffed

"Ku-ku-ku….temper temper…" Kururu chuckled "let's calm you down…little girls should be seen and not heard…"

That was the last straw… "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'll break off your feet and stick 'em on your head!" Mizuzu tried to attack Kururu but missed and fell. She got back up and got right in his face "I'm older than you! I aint no little girl! She's the one that's little!" She points to Chizuzu. "She's younger than me! If you insult anybody insult her!"

This got Chizuzu a little miffed. "Oh and what did I ever do to you, huh? You just tell random people to yell at me for no damned reason! What's your problem today? You've had a stick up your ass ever since we got to this planet!"

"You know what my problem is?" She faced everyone in the room. "_MY_ problem is that everybody around me is COMPLETELY INCOMPETENT!" She turned to Keroro "From what I've seen so far YOU SUCK as a leader! You're an idiot! Hell…_I_ could run your platoon better. You've been here for what…five fucking years? And you've done nothing! You call yourself an invader…You suck…YOU ALL SUCK! FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT OF HERE!" and she stormed out of the room…

Silence…

"Umm…" Chizuzu started. "! *GASP* I'm soooo soooorrrrrrrrryyyyy you guys…I'm sorry. I really am please don't hate us!"

More silence…

Until Keroro spoke…

"That…that…that was…"

"Rude? Obnoxious? Incredibly mean? All of the above?" Chizuzu listed

"THAT WAS AWESOME DE ARIMASU!"

Everyone was stunned…to say the least…

"…ha…I…it…wh…huh?" If Chizuzu's wasn't confused before, she certainly was now.

"The way she's all angry and junk and the way you're so apologetic and not totally angry. It's like you guys are the devil and angel or something! It's hilarious to watch de arimasu!" Keroro stopped to think for a second, "Hmm…angel and devil huh…That gives me an idea…de arimasu…"

"Oh here we go…" Giroro scoffed "You know…I'm not even gonna bother sticking around for this one…from what you've just rambled it sounds as useless as your other plans…I'm out." And he starts to walk away.

"Wait Giroro!" Keroro yelled. Giroro stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"…what now…"

"Well…" Keroro pondered "I was thinking that we could be sort of an angel-devil platoon you see…"

"Huh?" everybody (except Kururu) tilted their heads

"It's simple," Keroro explained "One of us could be mean like a devil, and the others could all be nice like angels. If we do this to Natsumi-dono then…"

"We already tried that you idiot…" Giroro stated "It was one of the first plans you tried to make…you got it from some Japanese children's storybook…remember?"

"Gunso-san was a mean ogre and Giroro-sempai was a good ogre that beat you up." Tamama chimed in "And then Naatchi beat you up with thunder desu…"

"You could say, not well thought out?" Mois chimed in

Chizuzu just stared at them while Keroro relived the previously stated painful experience…

"Y…you guys actually had a plan like that?" she gawked at them

"Yeah…" Keroro thought "Now that you mention it…it was kind of not well thought out…"

"More like completely stupid!" Giroro yelled at him. "That's it...I'm actually leaving this time…goodbye and good riddance." And Giroro walked out too. Silence reigned over the room for a while…

"So…Kululu…what was that non-dangerous-to-me plan you were telling us about?"

* * *

A lone Keronian walked through the base, becoming more and more irritated as the corridors got longer. Deeply lost in thought, it turned into a room that was decorated as a spa.

"Stupid Keroro…completely incompetent leader…if it was up to me the whole earth would be taken over by now…but that Natsumi…she's going to be a problem…argghhh…why am I wasting my time with this…" the Keronian surveyed the hot spring before it.

"Maybe I just need to calm down…maybe a hot bath will clear my head…"

It grabbed a towel and plunged into the steamy water.

Suddenly the door clicked open. Mizuzu emerged from the water to see Giroro standing in the threshold, a towel around his waist. After a while of awkward staring and silence, both of their faces turned immediately red.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Mizuzu screamed at him.

"What do you mean 'why am I here'? This is my base!" Giroro angrily tossed back "Why are you in our hot springs?"

"I don't freaking know, I just was wandering and I stumbled in here somehow!" Mizuzu quickly swam to the farthest edge of the spring, facing away from him. "You know you shouldn't have these kinds of absurd rooms in your base corporal…" She scolded him.

"hmph…you seem to be enjoying the water just fine…" He slowly walked into the water.

"If you associate this with my name I'll kill you…" she retorted, still facing the wall. "I hate when people say things like that…"

"…I didn't say anything…" he leaned on the edge of the spring. "Why would I associate anything with your name…"

"Because…" She started "Ever since I was young I'd always get shit from people about my name and water. Mizu means water right? I used to cry a lot too…they called me the little water baby…but I got tougher, I learned things, and I got my revenge. Now I hate it…"

He looked puzzled "You…cried? That's odd…to me you've always been kind of a bitch…"

"Don't push your luck buddy," turned around and glared at him. "There's only so much I can take before my anger management fails me…"

"You take anger management too?" he inquired "honestly…it doesn't seem to be working out for you…"

"THAT'S IT! I'm leaving…right now!" she swam across the spring and went to get out before a hand grasped her arm. She looked at Giroro. His face was the epitome of serious now.

"…what are you planning…" he asked her without opening his eyes.

"Nothing, get off…" she struggled, but his grip was strong.

"I can understand Chizuzu just coming over for a visit…but I know you well enough to know that you've got something stirring in your head, and it's probably not very friendly…" he opened his eyes and glared at her "What are your motives here Mizuzu."

"I told you I got nothing, now lemme go." She pulled but he stood up and clenched harder.

"I'm warning you right now…" if looks could kill…Mizuzu would be dead… "If you do anything to harm this planet, in any way, I will not hesitate to kill you…"

She got up in his face and glared right back. "…now isn't that your job…corporal?"

Then the door slammed open to reveal Keroro and Kululu

"ah…" Keroro stopped and saw them "what do we have here…de arimasu."

Both Giroro and Mizuzu's faced turned bright red

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WE DIDN'T DO NOTHING!" Mizuzu screamed "I WAS THREATENING TO KILL HIM IS ALL!"

"Ku-ku-ku…methinks thou doth protest too much…"

"grrrrrrr…

MIZU MATTER BLASTER!

* * *

Hanari: annnnd everything explodes :P

Kululu: ouch…

Hanari: you just had to provoke her didn't you…

Kululu: that bitch's blasts hurt like hell…I could really use that spa right now…ku-ku-ku...

Hanari: except it would be filled with curry…right?

Kululu: Bingo.

Hanari: .

Kululu: (|=|)''

Hanari: *glomps him…again!*

See joo next tyme :P

Nyaa~

Kululu: OFF!


	7. Not Satisfied

Night has fallen over the Hinata household. All the members of the house now snuggled beneath the warm security of their beds...all except one. Deep in the confines of an incredible, egotistically designed laboratory, a certain yellow genius still lay awake. Surrounded by the lights of a million computer screens he started typing. For what seemed like an eternity the little yellow frog like alien sat…typing. He stopped. His hands hovered above the keyboard as he turned his head around.

"What do you want?"

A shadow stepped out of the darkness into the light of the monitors. "…are you happy now?"

"No…" he bluntly replied, keeping himself turned away from this intruder "How did you get here, and how did you get past my security?"

"I'm a ninja…" Dororo casually stated "It's really not that hard for me."

"Well…putting that aside." Kururu got up from his chair "I need more data…more information on our new friends. Ku-ku-ku…"

"Count me out. I brought them to the meeting. My part of this bargain is fulfilled." He started to walk away.

"Not as long as I have this video." The yellow devil pressed a button and the scene popped back up on the screen. "I can still put this up on the internet you know."

"Why do you care so much?" Dororo was irritated now "Why do you have to put me in this situation?"

"Personally…I couldn't care less about your little girlfriend there." The genius sat down and started tinkering with something.

"She's not my girlfriend…" the ninja's face turned the faintest shade of pink.

Kururu stopped tinkering and held the tiny rectangular thing up to the light, inspecting it. "The real question here is, why do you care so much?" he placed it back down and started tinkering again "It's not like the sergeant cares. He probably completely forgot you missed the meeting the other day, just like he always does…kuuuu-ku-ku-ku"

"Ah!" Dororo got teary eyes and went into the fetal position "Th…that's too much…"

"Anyway…I need more data." He held the object back up to the light again and, satisfied, took it back to his seat.

"I'm not going to help you. I brought them to the meeting, which didn't really seem to do anything anyway. I'm done." and he poofed off. Kururu took the object over to a large machine and placed it inside a slot. It fit perfectly. The whole machine lit up in flurried of red and blue. It was ready.

"Ku…I'll get my information…and I'll get it with or without your help…" he pulled out a small detonator switch.

"…I press…"


	8. We've been spotted!

"See, I told you, it's another alien ship…" one voice said from the bushes.

*gasp* "It is!" another said. "You're right, it does look too heavy for you to bring back. Good thing you brought us."

"I'm so glad I moved here…this country is so interesting" a third voice chimed in.

"Well…what are we waiting for? Let's go inspect It." the first voice said. The three girls emerged from the bushes and started snooping around the ship. One started poking it, one started writing down notes, and one just walked around and stared. They did this for a while until…

"Hey!"

They heard a voice and turned to see two small frog-like aliens, who looked very, very angry.

"Omg we've been spotted!"

"Run for it!"

The three ran towards another edge of the forest but were blocked by a large invisible wall. They looked around and realized, they had been imprisoned. Chizuzu and Mizuzu walked towards her barrier

"Nice work…" Mizuzu praised her.

"What the hell man?" the blonde one banged on the invisible wall. Her hair was wavy and just above her shoulders. She had a black and grey horizontal stripe shirt, blue flares, blue eyes, glasses, and a black tool belt on. Chizuzu observed the other two. One had dark skin and long, dark hair put up in pigtails and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black tube top with a grey vest over it, a red checkered skirt, and black leggings with red converse. The third one had medium length, long straight, red-brown hair with purple tips and green eyes. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt with a crown in the middle, and a small yellow crown on her head. She had yellow shorts and purple flats. They all looked slightly odd…

"Let us out of here please!" the dark skinned one cried. She looked very nervous.

"I will not hesitate to bust this whatever it is down!" the blonde one kicked the barrier a couple times…until she hurt her foot and started hopping up and down. "ow…ow….ow….owwwwww….that hurt…that was not smart…"

"Zoh-my-god they're monsters!" the third one pointed to Chizuzu and Mizuzu.

"Clearly not…" The blonde one stopped hopping. "They're aliens. This is an alien spaceship…not a monster one."

"Monster, alien, or whatever…they're adorable :D" The dark skinned one stared.

* * *

-Mizuzu's P.O.V-

What the hell are three Pekoponians doing near _MY_ ship? My spaceship that I've been working on forever? Who do they think they are? And they all look so weird…

"Chizuzu, drop the barrier…"

She looked at me with an unsure face.

"Oh just drop it already…"

She pouted at me and dropped her barrier…god knows where we would be without her ability…or that stupid book…but that's beside the point.

"You guys, Pekoponians. What do you want?"

"Peko…what?" the red headed one tilted her head at me.

"Pekoponians." The blonde one said. "My dad told me that before. He said it's what aliens call us." She seemed to know some things… "Well I guess I should explain since I'm the one that dragged these two here." She put her little notebook away. "My name is Hanari Sandoyu and I'm a mechanic. Well…my dad teaches me…and I'm pretty alright. But uh…I'm…we're here because the other day I saw this," she pointed to the spacecraft "and it looked banged up so I wanted to take it back to my garage to fix it but it's too big. So I asked my two friends to come along and help me bring it there. I didn't know it was still being used…" she dropped to her knees and scratched the back of her head. "I'm really sorry…"

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

Mizuzu looked at the girl and her friends, and then to the ship. "You're a mechanic?"

"Yeah." Hanari said. "Well…in training I suppose…I know it's not like a glamorous job or anything but, it's definitely interesting. Aaah to learn the ins and outs of cars, machines. Dismantling things, reconstructing them and know exactly which piece goes where. Taking things apart to see what makes them tick. The knowledge that comes with automotives and oversized technology. It's an amazing feeling." She seemed lost in her own world as little subconscious sparkles started forming around her.

"Uh…alright." The reddish haired one said. "While she's lost in her own little mechanical fantasy, I'll introduce the rest of us. (It's not a fantasy it's my dream!) Yeah alright, be quiet Hanari…My name is Julia Prokop. I just moved to Japan. And this punk Lolita next to me…well we call her Ash."

"It's nice to meet you little alien monster things!" she raised her hand happily.

Chizuzu walked up to the three of them and bowed. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Chizuzu." She opened her book and started writing things down.

"You're not supposed to introduce yourself!" Mizuzu yelled at her.

"Well…Hanari-san did offer to repair your ship…" she continued writing "So it shows they have some kind of courtesy…or compassion for that matter."

"That's beside the point!" she ran over to Hanari and pointed at her "Why aren't you afraid of us or something! You're Pekoponians! We're aliens! Shouldn't you be freaking out or something?" Mizuzu lashed out at her.

"Not really…" Hanari bent down to try to level herself with Mizuzu. "I'm used to aliens. My dad tells all kinds of stories about them. He even brings one of his friends over sometimes." She stood back up and looked towards the sky "He actually kind of looks like you…but he's always telling my dad random things and asks him weird things and then gives weird answers…odd little greenish thing he is…"

Julia quickly put her hand over Hanari's mouth.

"I'm so sorry about that. She rambles mindlessly sometimes…" she apologized.

Chizuzu shook her head. "No it's quite alright. I actually know somebody that's rambles on and off like that. I'm used to it by now…"

"How can you be sitting here casually just talking to them?" Mizuzu ran up to Chizuzu and started yelling in her face. "They're our enemies! We should be destroying them or something!"

"Back off alright!" Chizuzu shoved her book in Mizuzu's face. "They're cool."

"Pfft…whatever…I'm going to sleep dammit…too much excitement for one day…" she turned to the girls. "You three need to go home. Stat!" and she jumped in her little sleeping pod. Chizuzu turned back to the three girls.

"You guys should probably go home. It's late and your parent's are probably worried about you…"

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here…tonight was too much of a mind freak for me…" Ash said, and she walked away into the forest. Julia followed

"Try to catch up when you can, alright Hanari?"

"Yeah…" she casually replied. "Just gimme a minute." Julia nodded and disappeared in to the trees. Hanari turned to the aliens. "Is there any way I could see you again, without having to trek through this place?"

"Umm…well I could give you this address…" she rips out a piece of her notebook and writes down an address "It's where me and my friends have been meeting recently. You could go there and ask for me I suppose…" Hanari took the paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Alright…cool. What's your name again?"

"I'm Chizuzu."

"And that one over there?" Hanari pointed to Mizuzu, who quickly yelled

"My name is classified! And that paper should be too! You could be an alien catcher or something!"

Hanari stared at her "…I just want to know more about alien mechanics…I don't care about the actual aliens inside the machines." She turned back to Chizuzu "is it alright if my friends tag along?"

Chizuzu thought for a second "…I don't know…maybe…it'll probably be best to just come by yourself first…" she pondered this for a little while.

"It's four in the freaking morning! Go home already!" Mizuzu yelled over.

"Pfft…alright, alright…see ya later Chizu" Hanari waved before running off.

"Likewise!" Chizuzu yelled after her. She walked over to her pod, put her book away, and snuggled down to sleep.

"You didn't have to do any of that you know…" Mizuzu scolded her. "What can you possibly gain by giving that person information?"

"I don't know…" Chizuzu replied "But while I was skimming I found something that made me believe that I should…"

"What did you find?" Mizuzu questioned as she turned over to face Chizuzu's pod.

"I found that…" she started "I saw that all three of those girls are already in my book…"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Woot!

Finished!

Take that!

Yeah this ending brings up a lot of questions for you people Owo

Kululu: this chapter bored me…

Me: Aww…but I was in it O.o

Kululu: it still bored me…and you changed my name to Kululu…

Me: well in the manga and the English version of the show they say Kululu, even though I've never really red the manga and I've only watched the show in japanese where they call you Kururu. Plus all of the merchandise I've been buying from the show (officially) says that it's copyright Kululu, not Kururu…so I only found it appropriate to change your name…

Kululu: Let's hope you don't get confused in the future…

Me: w….

Kululu: Aww shi-

Me: *glomp!*

See joo next time :P


	9. What is this I dont even

This chapter's kind of boring….even for me…

No inspiration man…

* * *

The next day…

Fuyuki and Natsumi sat leisurely on their couches, watching the news, trying to see if anything interesting would come on…it didn't.

"And in other news a local cabbage stand was run over by an unknown force. Local authorities say that…"

*Ding dong…*

"Huh?" Fuyuki looked towards the door. "Who would come over at a time like this?"

"Maybe its Saburo-sempai!" Natsumi got excited and quickly ran to the door

"Don't get your hopes up sis" Fuyuki casually stated as he flipped through a book on ancient Mayan gods. Natsumi turned back to him.

"It's possible. He could be checking in on that little yellow nuisance…maybe…"she tried to reason.

*Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong*

"They're getting impatient" Fuyuki stated.

"Alright alright already!" Natsumi swung open the door. "Whaddya wa….who are you?"

Natsumi stared at this strange looking blonde girl and her multicolored friend standing in her threshold. The blonde one was looking at a piece of paper. She held it up to Natsumi.

"Is this the right address?"

Natsumi looked at the paper "Uh…yeah…can I help you?"

"We were invited here by our tiny purple friend." She explained. Natsumi was confused…

"What tiny purple friend?"

The brown and purple haired one spoke. "My name's Julia and this is Hanari. Since we were invited here is it alright if we come in?"

"Uh…sure?" Natsumi moved to the side to let them walk by. She observed their clothing. Hanari was wearing a purple tank top with a very loose black and white striped hoodie over it. She had normal jeans, converse and…a tool belt? Julia on the other hand was wearing some kind of yellow grunge-rock outfit. She had a purple graphic tee with a yellow jean jacket and a matching yellow skirt with black torn leggings underneath. They looked like they stepped out of some kind of freak show. They both walked in and sat down on the couch. Hanari kind of sprawled while Julia just sat down normally. "But…I didn't invite you guys…I don't even know you..." Natsumi said to the girls. Fuyuki looked up from his book.

"I know them." He said.

Natsumi gave him a questioning look. "You do? Really now…then who are they?"

"I'm actually surprised you don't know them Sis." He put down his book "They're actually not that unpopular. This girl over here," He motioned to Hanari "Is Hanari Sandoyu. She's an upperclassman and she likes to study mechanics and engineering."

"Damn straight!" Hanari gave a little peace sign.

"And this girl over here." He motioned to Julia, "Is Julia Prokop, she's an exchange student. She should be in your grade. Or at least somewhere around it."

"Yup." Julia responded.

Natsumi looked at Hanari. "I think I've heard of you before…but Fuyuki…how do you know them?"

"They're both members of the Beat-Club." He told her. "They have practice in the room next to my Occult Club."

"Beat club?" Natsumi was confused again "What's a Beat Club?"

*cough*

Everybody turns toward the noise, which was Julia.

"The Beat Club is the school's club that is solely dedicated to music history, culture, and appreciation. Basically we're like a music club…but we do so much more than just listen to music or play instruments."

"Speaking of which you guys are kind of loud when you practice." Fuyuki pointed out "Could you tune your amps down to something below nine?"

"There you are!"

Everybody turned towards the kitchen door to see Chizuzu standing there. She had her book in her hand and was standing there impatiently.

"I've been waiting for you!" she ran up to Hanari, grabbed her sleeve, and ran off in the direction of the base.

"Hey! Yo! Wait! Slow down!" She screamed.

"What in the world is going on?" Natsumi screamed as she and Julia followed them, leaving Fuyuki stunned on the couch.

"…just another day in the life…I suppose" he said, as he went back to whatever occult book he was reading.

* * *

"…So uh…where is she?" Keroro wondered as he and the rest of his platoon sat in the meeting room. Suddenly the doors burst open and Chizuzu came running in, dragging Hanari behind her.

"Sorry! Here she is!" she said as she let go of her sleeve.

"Dude!" Hanari yelled, trying to fix her hoodie sleeve. "What the hell is your problem?" she stopped fixing and looked at the scene before her. she was surrounded by aliens…and a really tan blonde girl. "…and…uh…who the hell are they…?"

Chizuzu walked over to them. "These are my friends. They wanted to meet you." She said as she took a seat. " Now can we…"

BANG!

The door was knocked down…

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi came barging in, closely followed by Julia "Why are you kidnapping people in my house?"

"DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T DO IT, DE ARIMASU!" Keroro pleaded as he hid behind Giroro.

"Whoa…" Julia looked at the aliens in the room, and the really tan blonde girl. "There's more of you little things?"

"And there's another one of you?" Keroro pointed at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean you little green imp?" She shot back at him. They glared at each other as sparks flew. Hanari wandered around in the background looking at all of the alien technology and junk. Then she spotted one of the Kero-robots in the corner.

"…..OHMYJESUS!" she screamed after examining it. "This….is…AWESOME!" she started jotting down notes in her little booklet. "The overall composition and design of the mecha, not to mention the way that all the pieces fit together like a puzzle. Oh maaaan how I would love to dissect this and put it back together or even make one from scratch! This design is nearly flawless! Oh I could so revamp this whole section right here if given enough time!" she pointed to a section in the back of the machine that nobody could quite see. "The color coordination in the paint is very nice, but I can only wonder what the cockpit is like. What kind of controls can be shoved into it, the material it's made of, the weapons it has inside! How thin is this material to be able to fly while still being able to pour out ammunition? I HAVE TO TAKE THIS APART!" she stared admiringly at it while little sparkles

"Nearly flawless?" Kululu noticed this little part through her rambling. "And what part of the machine isn't flawless?" he had some annoyance in his voice as he casually strolled over to where she was standing, his glasses reflecting the light in the room to make the spirals seem almost invisible. The rest of his platoon looked slightly scared. "I designed it you know, I believe I should know about any possible….flaws…Ku…" a dark aura radiated around him as he strolled over to where she was pointing.

"You made this?"she asked him as he drew nearer "Cause it's freaking cool…..but there is this one thing over here in this side….with the wiring….it's really nothing too bad…just like, a minor detail."

"Hmm?" he looked up to where she was motioning towards. Everybody else in the room just kind of waited in anticipation. They knew something was going to happen….maybe.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Keroro thought out loud.

"I think they're talking about some important machine stuff…desu." Tamama wanted to go over to where they were, but was afraid of any impending doom that Kululu might lash out at this girl…

"I don't think it's very safe for her to be lecturing him about his machines…." Mois interjected "You could say, treading on thin ice?"

Chizuzu just stared in disbelief as this girl she had just met yesterday was lecturing a renowned scientist about a flaw in his machine….and he really didn't seem to care at all!

"But doesn't that make sense?" Hanari asked the yellow genius as he raked his eyes through the complex circuitry which was, suffice to say, very disheveled and not very well kept.

"Hmm…it's not organized…is this what you're trying to point out?" he asked her "Because if it is then I really couldn't care less…"

"No…" she replied "I'm trying to say that it's a safety hazard. I can understand that you probably don't care about the welfare of your team. I know a person like you, so I know how you think, but if one of your machines explodes or gets destroyed because of a dismissed fire hazard that you, as the creator, didn't care about, wouldn't that like…piss you off?" she lectured him….

"…Me? causing my own machine to explode…on accident…..?" he thought about it.. "Impossible! The only machines that can blow up are the ones I design to! Give me a wrench….." said an Irritated Kululu ad he held his hand out, waiting for the instrument. Hanari happily gave him one off of her tool belt

"Oh! Can I help! I wanna learn about alien technology too!" she asked him

"no, get lost brat…." He rudely shooed her away, slightly peeved that she was previously telling him there was something wrong with one of his creations...

"hmm…well I'm gonna need my wrench back at some point…" she pondered "you're not gonna give it back to me…..are you…."

"…why would I do that?" he asked. "Your eye for detail is impressive. I need you here to help spot more little….flaws…..so no, I'm not gonna give you back your wrench…Kuuuuu-ku-ku-ku…."

"awesome!" she hugged him, and he flailed his arms randomly trying to escape her grip. "We are gonna be like…the best mechanic team ever! And you can totally teach me about alien tech….right?"

"feh….just let me go…I have to fix this…"

"I'm Hanari, what's your name?" she asked him

"...Call me 'Curry King'...Ku..."

"Hmm...can I call you 'little yellow dude?'"

"Tch...no. you can't"

"Alright! then I'll call you swirly!" and she grabbed him off of the machine and hugged him tightly to her chest "You're so squishy, Swirly!"

"Let me go you stupid girl!" Kululu flailed to get out of her grasp. "How old ARE you anyway! You act like you're twelve!"

"I'm eighteen..." she stopped squeezing him, but still kept him in her arms. "The only reason I act so young is because i don't really want to grow up just yet. there's still so many things to do in life and I don't want to have so much responsibility shoved on me just yet..."

He struggled still but could not let go. "Hmm...you're eighteen?"

"Yup!"

"I'm keeping this wrench..."

"HEY!"

"Kuuuu-ku-ku-ku-kuk-ack!"

The rest of the group watched the two mechanics tweak at the mecha-machine.

"what just happened?" Keroro said to no one in particular.

"Well from a stranger's standpoint…" Julia started "She just told your apparently off friend that something was wrong with what he made, he walked over and was going to kick her ass, but he didn't and got irritated and started to fix it and then somehow they became friends…does that sum it up?"

Keroro just looked at her. "Um….who are you?"

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME YOU LITTLE GREEN IMP!" she said as she started kicking him into the ground.

"And you still haven't done your chores for today stupid frog!" natsumi added as she too started pummeling him into the floor

"Gerooooooooooooooooo!"

"Chizuzu just stared at this whack-job platoon and humans and…..whatever the hell that blonde chick was.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into…?"

* * *

Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhrghgh!

!

I have been sooooo writer's block lately...

Thank god i got something up this time...

and it's not completely horrible...

but it is kind of boring...even for me...

Kululu: Tch...lecturing me on one of my Kero robo's...

Me: B-but...I love you... *does puppy dog eyes with really cute expression*

Kululu: that doesn't work on me...Kuuuu-ku-ku-ku

Me: ...*she glares at him*

Kululu: ...*he flicks me off and goes back to fixing the robo*

Me: :O! Swirly freak!

Kululu: do you hate me now?

Me: Oh no, i could never hate you! *glomps*

Kululu: GOD DAMMIT!

Until next time!


	10. The Unexpected

IM BACK BITCHEZ! I'm so sorry I've taken like….a year long Hiatus here xD. But I'm finally back and ready to go and start writing again~

Just a note though, I am going through some very tough times here and I would appreciate it greatly if you reviewed and gave me a reason to keep writing. I love reviews…good reviews anyway…

Before you read this, Just want to let you know. Somebody in here has a horrible horrible mouth. I warned you so I should still be able to keep it a T rating.

But anywho….on with the story (finally)

* * *

"Tch…..this is getting me nowhere….." we see a small robed figure walking around in circles in an alley in alien street, apparently talking to itself. "How much longer do I have to wait? Do you know how long it took me to finally _get_ to this friggin planet?"

A Larger robed figure, easily twice or three times the smaller one's size, came into view. "Patience is key. But then again, you've never really had much luck with patience…"

"Fuck it all!" The smaller figure now completely enraged. "I've waited _YEARS_ for this…" She practically screamed "I've planned this from the beginning! I've had to deal with my Idiotic passive platoon, that I hate almost as much as I hate my partner, and we've never actually been sent to invade anything! And here I find a platoon probably more idiotic than my own, and they're screwing everything up. Seven years? SEVEN FUCKING YEARS? It doesn't take that long to invade a planet!" its robe got caught on a small rock. It pulled at it to try and free it, but it snagged and ripped. Some blue was seen underneath. "…..shit….."

"You've done a good job this far. I've been working my ass off over here trying to help you out. If I blow my cover then everything's lost. Though my supposed '_friends_' are smarter than the average Pekoponians here."

"Why did you even come here in the first place…" The smaller one asked, frantically trying to tie the rip back together.

"I have…acquaintances…in the area. They specialize in…examinations of other species. You have to remember I have been here far longer than you, and until you came along I still didn't know Keronians existed here." The larger figure looked towards the sky. "The space police aren't anywhere near this quadrant, though I've heard of a Space Detective roaming the area. My sources tell me he's a moron, but nonetheless, you should be careful." It started to turn away

"Wait!" Finished tying, the smaller figure walked towards the larger. "I still get my cut…right? I mean…It was me who gave you this whole tip."

"Of course my dear friend." A smile was seen under the taller's hood. "When have I ever lied to you? Hmm? I dare say you and I have a closer bond than you and-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"…fine…yes you will be paid for your cooperation."

"And?"

"And you will be spared from and stricken as a hero, free to conquer this weak planet all by your lonesome. You may even be promoted for your 'acts of bravery'. I mean…it's not every day an alien rats out her own species."

"….Oh shut it you…."

"Here, you might want these"

The larger one held up two little keychains that looked like blank keronian dolls. They couldn't be any larger than a soda can.

"Consider them a gift…"

"I don't need any favors done for me…" The smaller figure took the dolls and hid them in its cloak. "If this doesn't go as planned…and I end up in jail…you're goin down with me. Just wanted to let ya know."

* * *

"…and when you thought a can of Vienna was some kind of gun, and tried to shoot it at Keroro, and it exploded in your face!" Chizuzu laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye, now sitting outside the Hinata home with Dororo and Giroro. They were reminiscing around Giroro's fire as the sun was almost gone.

Dororo laughed "I'm sorry but that was definitely not one of your best moments Giroro-kun. It's kind of hard not to laugh when I imagine you covered in miniature Pekoponian hot dogs. How does that even happen anyway?"

"S-Shutup both of you!" Giroro's face turned red. He pointed at Chizuzu "I didn't know what it was at the time. It was just something my brother brought back for me….he never told me what it was." He recovered from being flustered to point directly at Chizuzu "What about the time when you slipped down that hole and ended up shutting down our city's power?"

"How was I supposed to know what that switch did?" She protested "It could have made chocolate pudding fall out of the sky for all I knew!"

"Yes because underground switches make pudding fall from the sky." Giroro rolled his eyes.

Chizuzu pouted "It could have happened… what about that time when-" she was interrupted by Keroro opening the sliding door.

"What's everybody talking about?" He asked them.

Dororo stood up. "We were laughing about when we were little kids."

Chizuzu looked over at Keroro "They were telling me stories with you and Pururu and all the crazy stuff you guys did, and I was trying to remember all of our fun times…well when I was around anyway…"

Giroro nodded "You did travel a lot when you were little…you never really had the time to actually hang out with us."

"Blame my parents, they were always pulling me away from things with their jobs…"

Keroro looked at Dororo. "Dororo, what are you doing here?"

And that's that ladies and gentlemen…

Dororo's little trauma switch activated. "Isn't it possible that I could come over just to hang out sometimes? You're too much Keroro-kun…." He became depressed and dropped to his knees sobbing. Chizuzu walked over to try to calm him down. Giroro got up and walked over to Keroro angrily.

"Look what you did this time you idiot! Why is it that every time we're having a good time, you always have to burst in and make it awkward?"

Keroro leaned his arm on Giroro's shoulder. "Because I'm just amazing like that. Anyway…

"_~That's what you think~"_

…

"Huh?" Keroro blinked…"What was that?"

Dororo looked at Keroro (successfully brought out of his trauma by Chizuzu) "What was what, Taichou-dono?"

Chizuzu looked around "I didn't hear anything…"

Giroro swatted Keroro off of his shoulders and crossed his arms. "He's finally lost it…"

Keroro blinked. "…maybe I am…Oh. There's also something else I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"What is it?" Chizuzu asked

Keroro's eyes went sharp (like when they turn into black lines) "For some reason Kururu Sochou isn't responding to me. I've tried talking to him, giving him orders, and even went as far as going down to his lab to get him to come out. He just won't say anything to me at all. Do any of you guys know why?"

They all looked at each other before Giroro spoke. "Are you sure he's not just sleeping or something? He stays up all night working on god knows what. He does have to take a break every once in a while."

Dororo nodded "I'm sure it's nothing. Try again in a couple of hours."

Keroro stared at the ground. "You could be right. So what was it you guys were talking about?"

Chizuzu perked up. "Oh yeah. Well I was just talking about the time when you…"

"Taichou…" Kururu's voice was heard. The four Keronians looked around until a small floating television sphere popped up in front of Keroro.

"Ah. Kururu. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. What have you been doing?"

"I've been busy with some things. I just wanted to inform you not to bother me for the rest of the day…and probably tomorrow…and the next day. I'm not sure how long but if you need me for something I'm warning you now that I'm not going to be able to help you."

"Gero? Why not?"

"Some things came up. If I need anybody I'll send one of these screens for them. That's really all I have to say. Bye bye." And the screen blacked out. It floated away. Keroro gawked after it.

"What was that all about? Is it because he needs a vacation?" Giroro stared at where it disappeared.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Dororo and Chizuzu looked at him.

"What's weird?" they spoke in unison. Chizuzu looked at Dororo and blushed a little before slightly turning her face away.

"It's weird to me that…in that whole time he spoke…he didn't sound…himself…"

Chizuzu spoke. "Well I'm sure that whatever's wrong, if we leave him alone he'll figure it out. He's probably doing something important."

"I hope so," Keroro remarked "If we lose our communications officer then we're pretty much screwed here…"

This remark was met by a cherry bomb to the skull…which exploded in no less than 2 seconds.

"So you admit that you're useless!"

Chizuzu and Dororo watched and laughed as the two went at it.

* * *

"_~Yes…Enjoy yourselves…laugh, frolic, be merry. After all…nothing lasts forever~_"

* * *

OH GOD JESUS BUDDHA IM FINALLY FINISHED!

Yes it's short…quit your bitchin….It's the best I could do right now….remember, this is only a revision of my old story so bear with me while I try to complete it….again.

Kururu: Finally…I get some time to myself in here…..does this mean you won't abuse me now?

Me: Not on screen.

Kururu: Good…wait….OHSHI-

Me: *VERY MUCH OVERDUE GLOMP*

Kururu: SONNUVA-

See you next tiiime~


End file.
